Love Academy
by professorprowriting
Summary: An antisocial and shy Roxas is forced to attend Academy 13, the most prestigious boarding school there is. Suffering amongst the douchey and snooty population of the school, Roxas finds himself a target of some persistent bullying. One force in his life somehow added a little light: A precocious redhead named Axel
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 **Hi, everyone! This is my first AkuRoku fanfiction and I'm really excited about it because they're my OTP, honestly! I'm also excited because me and my best friend PrinceProImages and I are writing this together! In case you're wondering, we'll be alternating every other chapter! So on behalf of both of us, thanks so much for reading and please review! :3**

When most people think about boarding school, they don't usually think good things...but for me, it wasn't just "not good," it was horrible. Being without any parents of any kind sort of leaves you without many options of where to go. So, without anywhere else to go, I was sent off here. After everything I've been through, being alone in this school was actually a little welcomed. Though I never had a problem with being alone, this school was major snob material. A breeding ground for the rich and snooty.

Even though the students around here really all seemed to have a strong sense of "community" and "friendship," I was never one to be into those things. I guess, with the little trust I have in others, I keep to myself. Lucky for me, the dorms here are strictly one person per room. With that being the case, my everyday was just sitting in my room, doing homework with really loud headphones in. Why really loud? Well, my neighbor was never really a quiet person. Since we share a wall, I tend to hear everything…

"The Playboy Nextdoor," I always called him. Sometimes it was romantic words, sometimes it as screaming and fighting. I never understood a lifestyle like that, and to be honest, whenever things next door would act up, I would thank God that I wasn't like that. It really made me like being alone.

This particular day, I sat on my bed, laying on my stomach with my laptop open and my thick headphones on, blasting my favorite song, "7 Years," By Lukas Graham. While I tried to figure out my chemistry homework, thumping my pencil on my notebook, I heard it again, even through my super noise blocking headphones.

Hearing the subtle sound of screaming through my headphones, I slid them off, sitting up on my knees on the bed. Still not hearing it quite right, I leaned closely to the wall, pressing my ear against it.

"I told you not to do that!" The voice screamed from the other side of the wall.

My eyebrows furrowed, my lips twisting a bit. Just what was going on over there?

"I couldn't help it." The other voice screamed back, clearly belonging to another male.

"Come on," The first voice raised to an even louder pitch. "You're usually so good at holding out on me!"

My eyes squinted, my brows continuing to furrow. What the heck? This is just giving me more questions and no answers.

"It's your fault!" The voice softened a bit, seemingly embarrassed. "You know that when you do that, it always makes it hard for me to hold out like that…"

A distinct growl of frustration was heard from the other guy as things settled down for a moment. Nevertheless, I remained with my ear pressed hard against the wall.

After what felt like a few minutes of silence, the same voice spoke up again, sounding less angry and more determined, "Well, you can still fix this for me."

After that, no response was heard. I waited for a little while, before relaxing back into a slouched position on the bed, my face still utterly twisted in confusion.

Just as I was about to give up, a loud banging against my wall startled me out of my thinking trance. A squealed and fell off my bed onto my shag carpet, my face flushing red. The banging continued against my wall as I tried to sit myself up on my bed again.

They...they must have heard me listening maybe?

If they're trying to scare me, they're going a little overboard, hitting the wall like this continuously…

My face flooding red with a now embarrassed frustration, I growled out of my chest, "I GOT IT, ALREADY!"

As the pounding ceased, I stood straight to my feet, feeling my chest poke out a bit in victory.

Just when I felt I had won this battle, two stifled laughing voices could be heard through the drywall, before the pounding continued, even faster and harder than before.

I groaned, flopping down on my bed and trying to cover my face with the pillow. I've totally made a fool of myself...They won the battle and they totally heard what a loser I was trying to stand up for myself…

After warring with myself for awhile, I finally decided that the best way to calm my beating heart and my racing mind was to just be alone and in isolation in a nice warm shower that I can just drift away in.

Shaking my head, trying to rid myself of any sort of expression, I grabbed my shower caddy and towel, and a change of clothes, because I don't like to change in front of people, or walk out in a towel, because that's just embarrassing, I took a nervous step into the hallway, trying to make it seem on the outside that I'm not as annoyed as I am on the inside.

I put my hand on the doorknob, and pushed it out, closing the door behind me. Walking down the hall, towards the showers, I did what I always did. I kept my eyes glued to my feet, carefully watching each step I made, careful not to look anyone in the eye as I walked by.

Though, this time, my way of avoiding people seemed to backfire.

I felt a hard thud against something that felt almost like a brick wall. The sudden force caused me to fall right to the ground, landing on my butt.

"FUck," I shouted, as I landed on the ground, my voice shaking with the impact.

I looked up, ready to yell at the person in my way when I saw striking red hair that distracted me.

"You okay, Blondie?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN: I wrote this friend with my friend, princeproimages, and we take turns writing! This chapter is hers. Enjoy.

"I-I.. uh…" I stared up at the tall and lean redhead looming over me.

"Cat got your tongue?" He winked at me, giving me a self-assured smirk.

"I'm fine…" I managed to get out, accepting the hand he'd reached out.

"Sorry 'bout that, got distracted for a second," He said, laughing slightly, "Not everyday you meet an angel, is it?"

"I- what?" I said, looking up and down the hallway, but there was fuck-all aside from me and the ponytailed stranger in front of me.

"So, hotshot, you come here often?" He leaned on the brick wall, looking me up and down.

"Um… Yes?" I stuttered nervously, fiddling with my long sleeves, a nervous habit of mine since I was 12.

"So, what's your name, babydoll?" He said, giving me the sexiest smirk I've ever seen.

"R-Roxas…" I said, my face redder than a tomato.

"Mine's Axel, got it memorized?" Fuck, he's hot… He must he messing with me, right?

"I, uh, yeah," I giggled nervously, running my hands through my hair. There's no way he'd be interested in a geek like me.

"So, Roxas," He looks down, and for a moment I thought he was looking at my crotch, "You got your shower caddy, about to take a steamy shower?"

"Yes…" I said, "I, uh, my neighbor's being a bit… loud"

"Who's your neighbor? Must be having a fun time, huh?" He smirked again.

"His name is Demyx…" I said, and watched as his face fell.

"Wait, Demyx? He's busy?" He said, looking irritated, "Ugh, not again, that guy needs to warn me before I come all the way out here just to find he's fucking that bookworm of his."

I blushed harder at his crude language.

"You want some company?" He asked, "I have a while to kill."

"I, uh, can't, right now…" I stutter out, looking at my feet, the walls, anywhere but this red haired god before me.

"Oh yeah, the shower," Axel sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Well, since I have absolutely fucking nothing else to do, think I'll join you."

"W-what?" I turn a shade redder, "I- wait, I, uh,"

"Hmm?" He looked down at my blushing face and smirked, "What, you think I'd shower with you? My, my, Roxas, didn't think you had it in you."

I stuttered some more before pushing past him and towards the shower room. I heard his dulcet laugh behind me but forged ahead, not looking back at him.

When I got in the shower room, I breathed a sigh of relief. No one in here but me, and, soon Axel, I guess. I can't pretend I'm entirely glad he'll be showering with me, but I can't lie and say I'm not curious about what lied beneath that black hoodie and skinny jeans of his…

I shake the thoughts from my head and go to a shower stall, turning the water on high, and letting it wash over me.

As I started to wash myself, I thought about the encounter, and everything going on in my life.

He has to be messing with me, right? No way a guy like that could be interested in someone like me… He has to be playing some sort of prank on me…

Wouldn't be the first time.

I just wanted to be alone, honestly. But it hasn't been easy dealing with being gay. My parents, my school, everyone was so harsh and non-understanding.

The heat started to make me dizzy, but I ignored it, thinking back on that day that changed everything….

I walked in from school that day, taking off my shoes and throwing my backpack into the corner. My mom and dad sat on the couch in the living room, and called me in.

"Roxas?" My mom gestured to the empty chair across the coffee table.

"Yeah, mom?" I sat down, dread slowly sinking in my stomach. Did they find out about my failed test?

"Roxas, we heard something today, and it's…" My mom looked at my dad.

"Son, frankly, it's disgusting."

"Leon! Don't say that, we don't know if it's true, yet," She looked back at me.

"Yuffie, I have a feeling he's going to tell us it's true. Just like his people always do." My dad sat back in the couch, arms crossed, glaring at me.

"Mom, dad?" I said tentatively.

"Roxas, we hear you…" My mom took a deep breath, "We heard you were… that you're a queer!"

"Mo-"

"See, Yuffie! He won't deny it! He's one of those gays who parade their sexuality and try to turn straight queer like him!"

"I-"

"No, Roxas, you can't tell us you're like them, right? Our little boy, not a…"

"He's a fag, Yuffie! That's what he is!"

I curled up into a ball and cried, as my parents argued over whose fault it was that I was gay.

"Wh-who told you?"

"You wanna know? It was your friend! You tried to hit on him, didn't you," My dad glared at me, "Tried to hit on your childhood best friend, Seifer!"

I woke up to Axel over me, shaking me awake.

"Roxas, wake up! Roxas, c'mon, buddy," He looked panicked.

"Wh- Axel!" I said groggily.

"Oh, thank the god I don't believe in," He sighed a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry, Axel, I was just…"

"You were screaming in your sleep!" He scratched his head, "What sort of dream were you having, Roxas?"

"I… I'll explain it later…" I avoided his eyes.

He helped me up, but looked apprehensive.

"Here," He said, "This is my number, text me to tell me how you're doing, okay?"

I nearly passed out again. This is his number! I held it in my hands like a precious gem.

"I-I'll make sure to!" I stuttered, "Thank you Axel!"

As I made my way back to my room, I thought to myself, 'Well, at least I can have him as a friend, right?' That would be enough for me, honestly.

At least, that was what I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A few days had gone by since my encounter with Axel, but despite the fact that I was excited and ready to be his friend, I couldn't get over my shy demeanor and push myself to actually text him. He couldn't really mean what he said about texting him how I was doing...that guy…

I don't know much about him, in all honesty. The time in the hallway, that was the first time I had ever laid eyes on him. But since I knew who he was now, I was suddenly very aware of when he was mentioned in my surroundings.

Three days after I had bumped into him, literally, I sat at my desk, waiting for my psychology professor, , to show up. Since it was five minutes after class time, everyone was there, sitting around me, talking all bubbly and excited.

"Do you think class will be canceled today?" A blonde girl with a petite frame in front of me asked the redheaded girl beside her.

"Ugh, I hope so." The redhead responded, putting her chin in her hand. "Professor Saix is never this lazy. I wonder if something's wrong."

The blonde shook her head in response, "No. He's totally not."

After a moment of silence fell between them, the blonde spoke up again, "Kairi," she called out to the redhead. "That Axel is still making trouble, right?"

Axel? My Axel?

The redhead let out a heavy sigh, rolling her eyes, "Isn't he always?"

"My roommate went on a date with him the other night."

A date?

My stomach twinged with a hint of jealousy. Of course he'd go on dates with girls. He is straight after all...why am I so bothered?

The blonde spoke softly, looking at the redhead.

"Oh?" Kairi lifted her head from her palm, raising an eyebrow. "How'd it go?"

The blonde's hair swayed over her shoulder as she shook her head, "Not well."

My eyebrows raised as well as Kairi's.

She shrugged and let out a sigh, "Well, I can't say I'm surprised." She laughed a little, "What did he do this time?"

"He was a total jerk." The blonde scoffed, putting down the pencil she had been doodling in her notebook with. "He asked her out on this date, right? And they went to a bar. They both got totally wasted and they went back to Axel's dorm. Guess what, then?"

Kairi sat up, eyes wide, "No, he didn't."

The blonde nodded.

"Namine, no way." Kairi's voice was strained.

Namine nodded vigorously. "Yes way. They went to Axel's dorm and she basically threw herself at him, to which he accepted. Hit it and quit it, type of deal. It really pissed her off."

Kairi scoffed, "Oh my god. Seriously?"

"Seriously." Namine replied with a stern nod. "He kicked her out really suddenly and he said he wasn't interested in her for more than just that."

I felt my face start to twist on its own. Really? He's that way? Disgusting…

"He doesn't know how to keep anyone." Kairi threw her hands up. "I swear to God, I'm gonna go talk to hi-"

Just then, the door swung open and professor Siax walked in, his suit slightly disheveled.

He carried a large stack of papers in his arms that weren't quite organized as he plopped down onto his chair behind his desk. "I, uh, I'm sorry I'm late, class."

Everyone tried to hide their snickers and gossip as he he struggled to begin his lesson

As the bell rang, I shoved my books in my bag and slung it over my shoulder, standing up. The two girls in front of me, Kairi and Namine had already scurried out of the classroom. Looking up, sighing, I started to walk out of the classroom as well, but was stopped at the classroom door.

A strong arm, and bright cyan eyes blocked the door.

"Where are you going, Roxas?"

My heart stopped. This can't be happening.

My lips struggled to open, and I pushed out a confused greeting, "S-Seifer?"

"Yeah, who'd you expect?" He snorted at me, a hand leaning on the doorframe, blocking me and the other hand pulling at the rim of his beanie.

"You...you're here?" My heart was beating out of my chest, my breathing extremely shallow.

"It's been a long time, huh, champ?" Seifer, just as I remembered him, towered over me, his face hovering over mine.

"What are you...what are you doing here?" My words were more of a wheezing breath than anything else.

"This is a nice ivy league high school, ain't it?" He snorted, his breath whooshing around the planes of my face as it did. "Figured I come and get an education."

My breathing escalated into a hyperventilation until I felt my head become lighter and lighter until finally-

"Roxas?" A voice called to me.

My eyes cracked open and light flooded my lenses. I sat up from my desk, rubbing my eyes.

A pat was felt on my back and my eyes slid up.

Blond hair and cyan eyes pierced me. A smile that made my heart beat even faster.

"Hey, you're sleeping through the whole class, loser?" He grinned down at me.

I felt my cheeks flush red, averting my eyes from his. "Y-yeah, I guess it was a sleepless night for me…"

"Haha, whatever, let's go mess around or something."

I nodded, pushing a smile and getting out of my desk, popping my backpack on.

Being middle school students, my best friend Seifer and

I always made an effort to run around the neighborhood and cause trouble together. Though I was really shy and introverted, Seifer was an outgoing, horseplay kind of kid. We were a good pair. I guess that might be why, out of all people, Seifer was my first crush. Thanks to him, I ended up realizing that I was gay, and my feelings for him were strong, I thought.

Seifer grabbed my wrist and pulled me through the forest that surrounded our neighborhood, gripping my hand protectively, knowing how clumsily I maneuvered through the large roots.

When we finally got to our destination, a secluded cave in the back of the woods where we nailed up our drawings, spray painted and just talked, he let go of my wrist, sitting on his normal rock, shooting me a smile.

I nervously took a seat across from him, pulling the sleeves of my hoodie down, trying to hide any blush that made it to my cheeks.

"Roxas, what the fuck is up with your cheeks?" Seifer laughed hard, pointing to my face.

Shit.

"I, uh, it's…" I took a minute to try and come up with an excuse, but it just wasn't working. God. Why should I lie? Seifer is my best friend and we will be friends no matter what, right?

"What is it?" Seifer dropped his smile for a concern grimace, making my stomach turn.

"I, uh, I actually," I took a deep breath before letting my feelings blow. "I love you."

Seifer was silent. The air was thick and it seemed as if he didn't know whether to laugh or punch me. My heart was racing harder than I thought possible, and my forehead was letting out beads of sweat when he finally responded to me.

"You," he paused, looking down to his shoes. "You're serious?"

I let out a nervous and hesitant nod, looking at him.

His eyes slid up to meet mine. My stomach sank.

He looked...mad?

Before I knew it, he was marching towards me, fists clenched. He was suddenly very close to me, I could feel his warmth.

I swallowed hard, shutting my eyes tight, turning a cheek for his convenience. I was sure he was going to hit me. He had to. I knew that.

But, instead of an impact of a fist, his lips crashed into mine.

My eyes opened to the sound of quiet snickers.

A stinging pain pounded in the back of my head as I sat up off the cool linoleum floor. Looking up, rubbing my head, I was greeted by Seifer and two others I didn't know. A big buff guy wearing gold chains, and a small girl with blue silver hair, one eye covered.

They stopped their snickering, looking at me.

"Jesus, fag, I thought that you died there for a minute." Seifer let out a laugh, slapping a knee.

"Shame." The girl spoke firmly, looking down at me.

"Haha, I thought Seifer had killed you, y'know?" The buff guy added, laughing with Seifer.

"I," My eyes fought back tears as my cheeks flushed red. "I need to get to my next class." I stood quickly and grabbed my backpack, pushing passed those assholes.


End file.
